Resfriado Ruso :RusAme:
by Yusurelia
Summary: Russia se enferma debido al cambio de clima, y para la desgracia de Alfred, es el quien debe cuidarlo... Bueno, tal ves asi no sea tanta la desgracia. Yaoi/Lemon/Suculento ¿Que estas esperando? La historia no se va a leer sola!


_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice._  
_**Advertencias:**__ yaoi, creo, no está completo_  
_**Notas:**__ alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz! alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!_

¨Vamos, resiste un poco mas, solo quedan dos horas.¨ se consolaba sin mucho éxito en la esquina mas sofocada de la habitación. Rusia, quien estaba acostumbrado a un extremista clima frio, ardía en temperatura a plena mitad de una reunión mundial. El brusco cambio de grados bajo cero a explotar el termostato le afecto bastante, y asustado se orillo a permanecer callado durante la junta. No quería que los demás países le vieran débil, mucho menos enfermo. Claro que con 'los demás' se refiere a solo uno, y con 'países' a Estados Unidos.

-Oye, ¿Te sientes bien-aru?- indagó china, alcanzando a escuchar los suaves e inevitables jadeos que venían del mayor.

-S-Si, mejor que nunca.- trató de sonreír, pero las dolorosas punzadas que venían de su cabeza se lo negaron. A esto se sumo la mano de Wang, que por debajo de la tela de su manga le toco la frente.

-¡Pero estas hirviendo-aru! Sera mejor que vayas a la enfermería o…-

-Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un rato.- como si esa fuera la solución, en realidad, no estaba acostumbrado a que se preocuparan por el, he ahí la razón de su respuesta.

-¡Al menos quítate la bufanda! Te podría hacer más daño-aru.- insistió para finalmente oír las últimas palabras del primer lapso. Sabrá un omnisciente como soportó hasta el receso.

El ruso, un tanto desconfiado, únicamente se desenvolvió la cálida prenda; amaba esa bufanda sobre cientos de cosas, no se desharía de ella tan fácilmente. Seguido, un valiente asiático le hizo el favor y lo encamino a la enfermería.

-¿Cerrado? ¡Como que esta cerrado-aru!- grito molesto al anfitrión del salón del G20.

-Pues no se, no se me hizo necesario. Pero si quieres lo puedo llevar a un doctor o algo.- sonrio bastante amplio, pero fue únicamente el ojivioleta quien detecto cierta malicia en sus ojos.

-¡No! Jamás iría a un estúpido consultorio capitalista.- chilló como pudo, pues a esa altura le era difícil hablar; y mas aun, sostenerse en pie con terrible mareo.

-Es la única manera de que se te baje el resfriado-aru.- además no creo que soportes un vuelo o el transportarte a otro lugar-aru.-  
-Puedo ir a México.-

-¡Bien, esta decidido¡ yo lo llevare al hospital mas cerca, es lo que hacen los héroes, salvar y ayudar a los torpes desafortunados jajaja.- Iván frunció el ceño. Para colmo, su chillante voz taladraba en sus sentidos fuertemente, hubiera dicho algo, pero cuando reparó en su viaje se encontraba en ese 'asqueroso' asiento copiloto del conductor.

-Cierra los vidrios, me estoy helando.- confesó titiritando.

-¿Que? Pero estamos a 43º, es un infierno el carro.-

-¡Estoy temblando, por Dios¡ ni en mi país se resiente tanto el frio.- Alfred esperó el alto, para acercarse a su rostro, Iván retrocedió un poco pero finalmente se dejo hacer. Sus ojos se cruzaron. Y el americano, con la mano en la frente del mayor, no duro ni tres segundos para saber que hablaba en serio; sobre esto, sintió como sus pómulos se calentaban. El verlo allí, sonrojado y vulnerable, incluso pensó que se veía tierno…-

-¡Alfred! Está el siga, avanza de una vez.- cierto, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? El… ¿pensando eso de Iván? La llegada al consultorio fue un gran suspiro para ambos, aunque esto ultimo con sus distintas razones.

.-.-.-.-.

-Estará bien, solo necesita descansar y que le bajen la temperatura en una tina con hielos, por mas que lo pida no le de ningún tipo de cosa cálida, no cobertores, ni ropa pesada. Si acaso una sabana; pero de preferencia nada.- le explicaba el doctor a Estados Unidos, ya que el paciente se había quedado dormido inconscientemente en la camilla de revisión.

U.S.A. acepto, se había metido en un gran lio, pero con tal de ausentarse en la tediosa junta dirigida por Arthur bajo el nombre de 'Razones por las cuales América debería ser dominada por europeos.' Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

Llegaron a la casa del anfitrión, y al pie de las instrucciones llenó una tina de hielo, que pronto se convirtió en agua fría debido a la temperatura exterior, preparo algunas sabanas y regresó al sillón en donde dormía el damnificado, lo trato de despertar, pero solo respondía con bostezos. A ultima, y 'graciosa' opción, le arrojó un vaso con agua y conseguido despertarlo.

-¡Prusia no me hagas daño!- chilló en el piso, pues se había caído torpemente.

-¡Iván despierta! Ahí está la tina. Aquí esta tu trasero. Ve y metete.- recibió una inocente mirada de ¿temor? No debería serlo, pues si verlo con una sonrisa era aterrador, verlo sin ella seria una señal de malas noticias. Pero algo había diferente que estaba pasando por alto.  
Estaba débil. Tanto, que llegaba al grado de ni siquiera poder sonreír.

La mera lastima le guió a ayudarle, pero era un poco difícil cuando el mayor se oponía. Por supuesto que lo tenia con únicamente una toalla cubriéndole la cintura y totalmente indefenso; pero no por eso dejaba de ser una de las potencias mas grandes del mundo.

-¡Déjame en paz! No tienes porque hacer esto. No te lo pedí. Dame mi ropa.- tomo asiento cansado sobre el piso, y el rubio lo arrastró hasta la tina.

-Claro que si, di mi palabra de héroe y la cumpliré. Entra de una vez.- lo soltó, dejando que cayera dentro del agua.

Iván ahogó lo que seria un grito bastante doloroso con su labio inferior y finalmente se acostumbro al agua entre jadeos. Claro, no por eso dejada de temblar y pedir 'piedad'.

-E-Esto, e-ess, tu-u-ut-u cul-ppa.- aulló envolviéndose en si mismo, dando por hecho que no tenia otra opción.

-¿Mi culpa? Yo no tengo la culpa de que no puedas soportar un simple cambio de clima, ruso llorón.- exprimió un trapo y se lo puso en la cabeza esperando que ayudara.

_

_si alguien lee esto, hagamelo saber p__ara la conty__ xD_  
_gracias por leer_


End file.
